


The Babysitter

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, F/M, Single Dad Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' It started out as a last minute relief; Poe had been called in on an emergency, and since moving into his new apartment building, he didn’t have a babysitter on standby for his little girl Shara. He couldn’t bring her with him, since quite frankly his job was far too dangerous for little three year old girls to follow him, being strapped into a medical airlift helicopter to get a dying person to a hospital - it wasn’t exactly a sight he wanted Shara to see either. He was in a different city, in a different state, and after the past week of moving chaos the last thing he had thought of was finding a babysitter for his little girl. He ran into one of his new neighbors while he was frantically trying to look through his phone for someone to call, and seeing just how distressed he was, naturally the woman became a bit concerned. '</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Based on a prompt given to me by @emmetbrown on tumblr :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The title pretty much says it cause, well, I couldn't think of a title for this fic really :P Either way, this is based off of a cute prompt given to me by @emmetbrown! I decided to make this a little one shot, it's probably kinda short (though it depends on your definition of short really, it's 2,400 words), but I'm not that good at writing kids? At least I don't think I am, which is usually why I write babies since they can't talk :P But this is my attempt at a fic with a kid in it that actually speaks so hopefully it's alright? Idk, let me know if you like it, I might end up writing some more in the future if it's liked enough!

    It started out as a last minute relief; Poe had been called in on an emergency, and since moving into his new apartment building, he didn’t have a babysitter on standby for his little girl Shara. He couldn’t bring her with him, since quite frankly his job was far too dangerous for little three year old girls to follow him, being strapped into a medical airlift helicopter to get a dying person to a hospital - it wasn’t exactly a sight he wanted Shara to see either. He was in a different city, in a different state, and after the past week of moving chaos the last thing he had thought of was finding a babysitter for his little girl. He ran into one of his new neighbors while he was frantically trying to look through his phone for someone to call, and seeing just how distressed he was, naturally the woman became a bit concerned. 

 

    “Is everything okay?” She asked, her hazel eyes staring at him with worry etched on the soft features of her face. 

 

    “Not really, I got called in and I’m trying to find someone to watch Shara.” Poe mumbled, his nerves getting the better of him now. 

 

    “I can watch her if you need me to.” She volunteered. 

 

    It was crazy to trust some neighbor he’d barely met when he moved in and couldn’t exactly remember her name. But he remembered how she was with Shara, his brave little girl was trying to help with moving stuff in and trying to get to a box that was about twice her size. The woman he just so happened to bump into now was the one who came out and talked with Shara, his little girl who was wary to trust new people took to her almost instantly as the woman carried in the box and helped Poe with the few boxes left to move. She had told her his name then, he remembered that she had a wonderful smile and that Shara kept asking about the nice lady on their floor, but he could not remember her name for the life of him at this exact moment with his thoughts racing. 

 

   “Are you sure?” Poe questioned. “It’s kinda last minute and-” 

 

    “It’s fine, I’m off today from work, I can watch her while you’re gone.” The woman assured him. 

 

    “...Okay.” Poe relented and nodded. “Come on in, I gotta change and get out of here. Shara should be fine for a few hours, she’ll probably need lunch in an hour, and if she wants to crash and take a nap that’s fine.” Por started to babble as he walked into the apartment with her in tow, though she seemed to be paying close attention to everything he said. “She’s not allergic to anything so no need to worry about that, but I do have her doctor's number up on the fridge. If you just need to know something with Shara, I probably won’t be able to answer, but her old babysitter Jess can help out, her number is up on the fridge too.” 

 

    “Okay.” Rey nodded and immediately looked over at the fridge, seeing the detailed list of numbers surrounded by drawings that were undoubtably done by little Shara herself. 

 

    “Daddy!” Shara called out as she skipped into view, a grin on her face while she seemed to be showing off her little cowboy outfit. 

 

    “Hey sweetheart.” Poe grinned and scooped her up, pressing a kiss to her cheek after brushing her wild black curls out of the way to do so. “Daddy has to go to work, but I’m gonna leave you here in good hands, okay?” 

 

    The little girl looked over at the woman, briefly looking unsure before she grinned again and squirmed to get down from her father's grasp. Once her little feet were on the ground she ran over to the woman and hugged her leg. “Rey!” She proudly shouted and Poe was thankful that at least his daughter managed to remember the name that he forgot. 

 

    “Hi Shara.” Rey giggled and kneeled down to the little girl's height to give her a hug. 

 

    “You’re gonna behave and listen to Rey while I’m gone, right?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Yeah.” Shara nodded as she pulled away from the hug with Rey but continued to try and hold on to her leg. 

 

    “Go ahead, Shara and I will be fine, we’ll draw some pictures and read some stories, maybe even have a little saloon party just like cowboys would, right?” Rey asked the little girl with a smile. 

 

    “Yeah!” She exclaimed with a grin. 

 

    Poe left shortly after, checking in with Shara and Rey one last time before running out the front door. By the time he got home, it was dinner time, a long day made even longer by some unforeseen events. He checked in with Rey sometime after lunch in-between his flights, everything was fine, and he’d texted her before he left work, getting word that she was making Shara some dinner and getting her ready for bed afterwards. He’d shown up just in time to hear Rey reading Shara one of her favorite stories while the little girl fought to keep her eyes open as Rey read. Rey saw Poe standing in the doorway of Shara’s room but continued to read until the little girl finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Once Rey was sure she was out, she tiptoed out of the room and followed Poe into the kitchen so they could actually talk. 

 

    “Thank you so much for taking care of Shara today, I’m sorry I took so long-” 

 

    “Don’t worry about it, we had fun. And Shara told me plenty of stories about her dad the hero, she really looks up to you.” Rey smiled. 

 

    “Well, thank you anyway.” Poe smiled back. “Oh, I should pay you-” 

 

    “No, don’t even think about it.” Rey refused. “I’ll watch her anytime I can, don’t you dare worry about paying me for it, it’s nice to spend time with her, she’s got quite the imagination.” 

 

    “Are you sure?” Poe asked curiously. 

 

    “Positive.” Rey assured him. 

 

    “Okay, uh well I’m off tomorrow so there’s nothing to worry about there, but Thursday I’m on duty all day, I know it’s a long day but-” 

 

    “I’ll be here.” Rey promised, cutting him off again before he could finish his thought.  

 

    “...Thank you, Rey.” Poe said with a sigh of relief. 

 

    “No problem.” Rey said. “If you need anything just call me, go ahead and go get some sleep, I’ll see you later.”  

 

    Poe thought it was probably an absent minded action that caused Rey to lean over and kiss him on the cheek before scurrying out the front door - she was probably tired from chasing after Shara all day. But he couldn’t help but think about it the rest of the night, and every moment afterwards whenever he got to see her beautiful smile. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    It had been six months and Rey had become almost a regular fixture in the apartment. Shara told Poe endless stories of the days he missed being out at work between her and Rey, how they’d play dress-up, or go get ice cream, or go to the zoo, or just anything really. Today had been Shara’s fourth birthday, a long day that Poe and Rey got to actually spend together with little Shara in tow, and the little girl had refused having a birthday party in exchange for going to visit the aquarium in the city for the first time. Shara was fascinated by all the creatures, especially the sharks, and after a long day of them walking all over the aquarium, everyone was exhausted upon returning home for some cake, presents, Shara going to bed a bit earlier than usual. That left Poe and Rey, exhausted and sprawled out on the sofa, surrounded by Shara’s “friends”, her stuffed animals that were still scattered about the house from earlier in the morning. 

 

    “Thanks for being here today.” Poe said with a yawn. 

 

    “No problem, I felt honored to be the only one invited today.” Rey said with a slight laugh and Poe smiled over at her. 

 

    “She really likes you.” Poe mumbled. “I haven’t seen Shara like someone that much since her own mother, I didn’t think she’d ever bond with someone like that again after she passed. Even though her and Jess were close, Shara seems to have chosen you to bond with.” 

 

    “Well, she’s a special little girl.” Rey smiled. “I’m glad that I’m one of the few people that get to know that.” 

 

    Poe didn’t know what came over him, but Rey was there, and they had gotten so close over these past six months, and she looked radiant - in a white sundress dotted with yellow flowers, her hair curled and pushed back with a headband Shara had picked out for her, one filled with yellow flowers that she gave her a few months ago when she “officially” named her Queen Rey of the Flower Kingdom. He leaned over, cupped the side of her face, and kissed her deeply, he was surprised when Rey kissed him back, leaning into the kiss and reaching out towards him, grabbing his shirt to pull him closer. It lasted a few minutes before they separated, both breathless and when their eyes locked on one another, they were both smiling. 

 

    “You know, I was hoping you would do that eventually.” Rey whispered. 

 

    “Oh really?” Poe questioned. 

 

    “It’s silly, but Shara said you had a crush on me a while ago and well...I guess I had a crush on you too.” Rey shrugged. 

 

    “Remind me to never tell my daughter anything ever again, she’s horrible at keeping secrets.” Poe laughed. 

 

    Rey just laughed and leaned over to kiss Poe again, hoping that there would be many more kisses to come between them. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Poe and Rey hadn’t been dating for very long, a few months, and despite their best efforts to keep it secret from Shara - seeing each other in a romantic way only after the little girl was asleep - but seemed to fail since within two weeks of them dating, Shara seemed to just know that they were together and that she liked having Rey around all the time. However, due to Poe’s job and Rey often being the sole caretaker of Shara, the two hadn’t had the chance to go out on a proper date, which Poe was determined to change. He called in a big favor from Jess, flying her out here to watch Shara for a night and give him and Rey a chance to go out on short notice. He hadn’t told Rey where they were going or what they were doing, just that Shara would be taken care of and for her to dress up for them to go out.

 

    When Rey arrived at the door a few minutes early, Poe was the first to answer, already cleaned up and ready to go, though he had to take a moment to collect his thoughts after seeing how beautiful Rey looked in that dark green dress that clung to her every curve. In fact, before Poe could even say a word, Shara spoke for him. 

 

    “Rey! Rey!” Shara said as she ran up to her and wrapped her tiny arms around Rey’s legs. “You look so pretty Rey!” 

 

    “Why thank you Shara.” Rey smiled as she knelt down to hug the little girl tightly and press a kiss to her forehead. 

 

    Shara pulled away and looked up at her dad with the best serious look the adorable four year old could muster while dressed up as a fairy. “Be nice to Rey on your date, Daddy. I really like her.” She stated which got a laugh out of Jess who was lingering in the background and Rey trying to stifle her own laugh. 

 

    “I promise, princess, I’ll be on my best behavior.” Poe assured his little girl with a smile and she nodded accepting his answer. “I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” 

 

    “Okay.” Shara nodded before making her way back towards Jess who was already decorated in Shara’s special princess stickers of approval which Rey had faced many times. 

 

    Poe took Rey out to a nice dinner, the two enjoying their time together and surprisingly talking about things other than whatever princess Shara liked at the time or the pre-school she would be going to soon. Poe was planning on being a gentleman when he got Rey back to her door, giving her a kiss goodnight and heading down the hall to his place more than likely finding Shara passed out and Jess asleep on the sofa with some kids movie still playing that Shara made her watch for the millionth time. Instead, Rey kissed him back deeply, opened up her door behind her, and invited Poe to stay the night while her hands were already unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie, and there was no way that Poe would ever say no to Rey, not even in a million years. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Everything seemed to change in the matter of a year after Poe and Rey started dating. Shortly after their successful first actual date, Poe asked Rey to marry him and she accepted without hesitation. A few more months later they got married, with Shara beyond happy to be the flower girl and already taking to her new Grandma Leia and Grandpa Han, along with being happy to see Grandpa Kes again. They had been married for four months when Rey found out she was pregnant, and now six months later, Rey was excited to become a new mother, Poe was excited to be a father again, and Shara was beyond excited, helping with picking out things for her new baby sister and trying to think up names. 

 

    It was the end of another long day, Poe exhausted from work, and both Rey and Shara worn out from the day, Shara already tucked in bed while Rey was asleep on the sofa, the TV still on and nestled underneath some blankets. Poe quietly walked over to her and snuck under the blankets, kissing her cheek and resting his hand on her swollen belly, smiling when he felt his new baby girl stir as Rey woke up. 

 

    “Hey.” Rey mumbled sleepily, yawning and sitting up, the blankets falling in her lap. 

 

    “Hey.” Poe smiled and leaned over to kiss her properly, Rey reciprocating before a strong kick separated the two of them with a laugh. “How about I get you tucked into bed, you look exhausted.” 

 

    “Mm, I’m fine.” Rey mumbled. 

 

    “Uh huh. You don’t need to stay up with me while I eat, you need the sleep.” Poe explained. 

 

    “No, no, I’m fine.” Rey protested. 

 

    “Fine.” Poe laughed. “I love you.” 

  
    “I love you too.” Rey reciprocated with a kiss. 


End file.
